Time Deminishes
by Suiiko li
Summary: InuYasha and company, are everyday getting closer to the capture and death of Naraku, only one problem, Miroku's wind tunnel is fluctuating in size, what does this mean? Chapter 4 up!
1. Time Deminishes

DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of the InuYasha Chars.. so DON'T SUE ME!! PLEASE! I am low on cash as it is, hehe.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Were going in circles.."  
  
"Who asked you, Were going in the right direction! I know it!!"  
  
"And how do you know this?"  
  
"Because.. because I just know OK?!"  
  
Miroku and sango sigh as Inuyasha and Kagome continue their dispicable bickering that seemed to be never-ending. Shippo and Kirara following Miroku and Sangos heel's closley. They were all heading back to Kaede's hut to rest up before traveling any farther in seek of Naraku's castle, which they all senced was neer by.   
  
InuYasha came to a quick hault... "You sence thet Miroku?"  
  
"mmmhmm (nodding) indeed.. We must be going the right way.. "  
  
Kagome flustered that she was wrong again about the direction they were traveling she kicked at the gorund.   
  
"I knew where we were going... I was just.. testing you." she grinned, knowing no-one would buy that.. espically not InuYasha.   
  
"Feh.. a test. You must really think I'm stupid wench.. I am..." he was cut short when he walked right into a tree..   
  
Sango and Kagome tried their hardest to contain themselfs, but the snickeres turned to giggles, the giggles into laughter until they were clenching their stomachs rolling on the ground. InuYasha blushed.. Wanting to yell at them but there was no way they would hear him over their hysterical perdicament.   
  
Miroku while his intention were ment for good..for the most part.. he helped sango to her feet, and managed to grip her butt to ahem.. 'help her up' and with a deserving hand to the cheek, Sango clenched her teeth, wanting so much to strike him again.. but at the same time, she wanted to tell him how she really felt about him.. Maybe she would find the right time to bring it up soon.. She could only hope for such solitude with him.   
  
Kagome catching up to InuYasha, walked next to him, in perfect unisin with him. very now and then her glance trailing up to his beautiful golden eyes, which shone so brightly in the afternoon sunlight, she couldn't help but admire him in more ways than one. Sencing her stare, his eyes shifted to her. Extremly embarrassed she quickly jolted her head forward, watching the path infront of her, but if she wouldn't have turned, she would have noticed InuYasha not get angry, or frustrated, but grin..   
  
A silent walk through the thick woods brought them to Kaede's hut. Once inside they were greeted by the old high preistess.  
  
"How have ye' been? It has ben a while sence ye' have been around, what has kept the?"  
  
"Why does it matter to you ya' old hag.. When's dinner.. thats all I'm worried about.."   
  
Kagome sighed.. Leave it to InuYasha to only worry about his next meal.. I guess its true, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach.. They all sat around the boiling pot of water, and awaited Kaede's Directions to wheer she has herd that Naraku's castle is said to be.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Sigh* a small chapter, I know I didn't wanna leave a cliffhanger in the beginning! so I should post the next chapter tomorrow. Reviews please!! Thanks!  
  
*Feh, why would they wanna leave REVIEWS for YOUR dumbass...*  
  
-Grins most wildly and types that InuYasha can't breathe..-  
  
*Chokes..*  
  
-guess I'll let him live.. for now.. MUAHAHAHA-  
  
*hides from evil voice..*  
  
~Suiiko Li~ 


	2. Castle Whereabouts

DISCLAIMER TIME! who wants to read it this time.. hmm shippo, how about you?  
  
*When do I get to be the main character??*  
  
"When your name is InuYasha... now READ THE DISCLAIMER!"  
  
*~.~..mm.. ok then... Suikko Li doesn't own any of the InuYasha Charecters so SUE HER!!*  
  
***WHOMP****  
  
*O.o.. don't sue her I ment...*  
  
"Thanks Shippo!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2- Castle where-abouts  
  
----  
  
Gathered around the boiling water that was soon to be stew for dinner, Kaede added vegetables and potatos while telling the crew where she herd they should go.   
  
"I have herd of many areas where Naraku's castle has said to be seen, but one inperticular has kept returning to my ears, so I will dispece its location to ye'. It is said to be through Gana forest, towards the Westlands.."  
  
InuYasha skoffed..'great we'll have to go through Sesshomaru's lands.. figures..'   
  
  
  
Kaede continued.. "There is a mountain beoynd the Gana forest, said to be filled with demons, not just horrible creatures, but shapeshifters as well. So ye' all should take much heed. Don't do anything Ye' shall regret." A glare shot straight at InuYasha.   
  
"Please.. me? Do anything I'll regret, never.. "  
  
Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kagome all in unisin began spreaking, "What about that one time when..."  
  
"OK OK I get it.. I'll be careful, geeze don't all jump on me at once.. "   
  
Kagome chuckled and smiled at him. Sango stood to her feet, grasped Kagome's arm. "We'll go get drinking water for supper." Sango offered, helping Kagome to her feet, then walking outside the hut and heading for the river.   
  
"I wanna go too!!" shippo tried to run after them, but Miroku grabbed his tail.   
  
"Sorry Shippo, sometimes girls just need to have time alone.. you'll understand when your older.."  
  
Kagome walked in silence aside Sango, until she couldn't contain her thoughts anymore.   
  
"Why did you take me? You should've taken Miroku.." Sango gasped and blused furiously.   
  
"Come on Sango, you really could've taken this opportunity to tell him how you feel." Sango thought about what to say..  
  
"How.. how do you know how I feel towards Miroku?" totally oblivious to how noticeable it was that she liked him. How the way she acted around him, how could anyone miss that? Kagome smiled to her.   
  
"I can just tell.." Sango blushed even more.   
  
"Does anyone else know?" Kagome wanted to say that anyone with 2 eyes could tell, but she smiled sweetly to Sango, "No, I don't think so."  
  
Comming up to the river, kagome went to her knees, taking water in her pail, humming to herself.   
  
A long thin tenticle slithered out of the waters edge, curling around Kagome's ankle.   
  
-----  
  
InuYasha jumped to his feet and bolted out the door when he herd kagome scream, Miroku closley behind. Swiftly he took to the trees to increse his speed.   
  
"I'm comming Kagome!!" He came to a skidding stop by the river to see a scaley green tenticle trying to pull kagome in, Kagome all the while gripping onto Sango, and sango with her legs wrapped around a small tree. Pulling out Tetsusaiga, he slicled the tenticle off of her foot. With sango's pulling they launched onto the bank. Inuyasha immediatley running to her side, cradling her in his arms, she had fainted.. There were suction cups still attached to her ankle, he plucked them off, as soon as they were detached from her skin they squeeled as they shrivled into a pile of nothing.   
  
"We better take her back to Kae..." Miroku didn't even get to finnish when InuYasha blazed past him with Kagome in his arms. 'Don't you dare die on me..' Clutching her close to his chest, he could feel her heart still beating.. 'She's still alive thank god..'   
  
Sango and Miroku exchanged glances for a moment, then headed off to Kaede's hut.  
  
InuYasha quickly came to Kaede's hut..Gently laying Kagome on her back neer the fire, she was freezing cold, InuYasha heart was wrenched, he didn't know what was wrong. Kaede immediatley began to make up a medicine. They wondered how she knew what was wrong. Kagome was dazed and seemed to be sleeping, they could hear her mumbling, but none of them understanding what she was saying.  
  
"How do you know whats wrong with her Kaede?" Miroku questioned.   
  
"I do not know for sure, all I know is what Myogia has informed me. He says the Demon called a Dream-Weaver.. Attaches itself to you, and injects a poision that causes you to fall into a deep slumber. Neh to worry though, Myogia has taken out all of the poison in her body."  
  
"So, why is it called a Dream-Weaver?" Sango asked inquisitvley.  
  
"Well.." Myogia began "Because when the victum is in their slumber, they have extremly realistic dreams, which explains the mumbling. But one effect from this demon, is if you make a wish while in slumber, and life through it your wish will be granted.."   
  
Everyones gazes were directed to the mumbling kagome. Now InuYasha was really worried, what if she wished to go home?  
  
He paced and paced, until everyone thought he would wear a hole in the floor.   
  
"Easy InuYasha, you'll wear a ring in the floor.."Miroku advised him to sit and rest awhile.. But that was not going to be comming. He stayed by Kagomes side all night, never sleeping a wink for fear that something would try to kill her if he was not to guard.   
  
Miroku was sitting agenst the wall, slowly drifting to sleep. When he was asleep, Sango crept up neer him, and layed down and fell asleep with the sweet lullaby of Miroku's easy breathing.  
  
  
  
Morning didn't come fast enough for InuYasha, he was exhausted, but figures it will all be worth it when she wakes up.   
  
********KAGOMES DREAM********  
  
Running quickly through the woods, no-one in sight..  
  
"InuYasha!!"   
  
no one.. all alone. She had nothing.   
  
In frustration.. she collapsed and screamed.. The trees seemed to shake..  
  
She murmered what she wanted most to herself... everything went black..She had woken up.  
  
***********END DREAM************  
  
She woke up right where she wanted to be, she couldn't believe it! Still tired from the ordeal, she could only barley speak..  
  
"In..inu.yasha.." his gaze swept down to meet hers and he took her in his arms. So very weak, she laied in his sweet embrace.. She sighed and gazed up at him. Miroku stood, and then almost gasped when he saw Sango still asleep, she was lying so close.. He leaned down to wake her up. but thought he better not, she looked so sweet sleeping there.. So about to cover her up, when Shippo came bursting in the hut.   
  
"KAGOME! YOUR ALRIGHT!" The excited kitsune leaped onto InuYashas shoulder where he was quickly swatted away.   
  
'Always picking on the little guy...' shippo thought..   
  
All of a sudden, InuYasha noticed something diffrent about Kagome.. Then he noticed it and it hit him like a hammer..   
  
"ugh, Kagome?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
MUAHAHAHA I'll end it here! hehehe Thanks all for reading! I will try and get chapter 3 up tonight or tomorrow morning! Reviews please! hehe! thanks for reading all!  
  
~Suiiko Li~ 


	3. Is it Destiny?

DISCLAIMER!!!! Ok ugh.. Sesshy! I havn't pulled you in,time for disclaimer.   
  
*writes in the air with his youkai energy *the whippy thingy* Do not sure Suiiko Li for she does not own any of us..*  
  
Yes... Although I would like to own sesshomaru. MUAHAHAHAHAHA... anyway, on with the story!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ch. 3 Is it Destiny?  
  
--------------  
  
Kagome beginning to regain her strength, takes in a deep breath, adjusting her eyesight.  
  
"Inuyasha? Whats wrong?"  
  
  
  
her ears twitched and she turned to Miroku and Sango. "Whats wrong with my ears!"  
  
Totally amazed, Miroku and Sango exchange glances..   
  
"Kagome, we wern't even above a whisper.. How could you have possibly herd us?"   
  
"umm.. You guys sounded as if you were speaking normally to.. me." She was talking softer  
  
when her hands raised to the top of her head to feel 2 ears..Same shape as Inuyashas ears. She almost cut   
  
herself while touching her newly grown ears, lowering her hands to stare at her newy grown nails which were pretty sharp.   
  
"Whaa? What happened?!" she tried to stand, almost collapsing, but caught by the loving arms of InuYasha.   
  
He helped her stand on her own as she was trying to explore her newly obtained hanyou powers.  
  
'Wow, this is pretty neat..' She wanted to go outside so she asked InuYasha if he would walk with her outside,  
  
he nodded and walked with his arm around her waist still giving her support. She was still unsure of what was going   
  
on with her new.. deformities?  
  
Once in a clearing path in the woods, she turned to Inuyasha.   
  
"Inuyasha, can we sit for a minuite I'm kinda tired..."   
  
Smiling at her he lowered her to the ground, where he then sat next to her. She leaned on his shoulder and rested her eyes   
  
beginning to day dream when a low voice made her eyes open.   
  
"Kagome.. what did you ask for in your dream?" A bit flushed, she looked down, not quite knowing how to tell him.   
  
"How did you know that I asked for something in my dream, or that I even had a dream?"   
  
"Myogia told us about what that water slug called a Dream-Weaver does to its victums.. So what was it?"  
  
She sighed, her gaze traveling to meet his beautiful golden eyes, she was not ashamed, nor embarrased,   
  
she simply told him straight out what she had asked for.  
  
"I asked to be with you as long as you live.." then once it was out blushed and turned her head away. Inuyasha   
  
cradled her chin in his hand and turned her head to face him. "Did you really?" Kagome wanted to yell   
  
'What do you think I'd LIE?' but thought she'd better not ruin the moment and just nodded.   
  
"Ya know.. Kagome.. I've been meaning to tell you.. I..I.." He was stopped when Shippo came running up followed by   
  
Sango and Miroku.   
  
"Just came to make sure everything was going ok, we didn't exactley know where you guys went."  
  
Miroku questioned them intentivley.   
  
InuYahsa sighed, and climbed to his feet. "yeah.. were fine... Little miss nature just wanted to go for a walk."   
  
He started off back to the hut to gather their things, they had to get going soon.   
  
Sango walked over to kagome that girlish gleam in her eye.   
  
"Well did anything...Happen!??!..." Sango nudged kagome.   
  
"No.. nothing."   
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome started after Inuyasha back to the hut to gather their things, they would have   
  
a long day of traveling ahead of them and wanted to get going as soon as they could.   
  
Still admiring her new ears, and sence of hearing, her nails, and sharp sence of smell, she now knew why   
  
Inuyasha was so sensitive to certian smells as they become overwhelming to noses as sensitive as theirs.  
  
Clicking her nails together as she walked one of them sparked..'What was that?'  
  
----------------------  
  
HAHAHA Cliffe!! keep reading guys!! 


	4. SparksaFlyin'

ok guys! Ten HUT! Disclaimer time! hmm let me see let me see.. Kagome! Your turn!  
  
*OK! Suiiko Li dosn't own any of us although we all know she'd love to own sesshomaru.. (who dosn't)*-Kagome  
  
"Gasps and whacks Kagome for trying to steal Sesshy from her"-suiiko  
  
*Make me ramen Wench!*-inuyasha  
  
*Kagome begins to yell, but figures after the sesshy thing she better comply*  
  
"Muahahaha the power a writer has at her fingertips! OH speaking of fingertips!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Ch. 4 Sparks-a-flyin'  
  
---------  
  
Staring blankly at the sudden sparks that came from her fingertips she looked around to see if anyone had noticed.. Eyes shifting rapidly,  
  
she decided that no-one did notice. So trying to get it to spark again, she franticly clicked her nails together..'come on Kagome,   
  
you can do this! you did it once not even thinking about it, you can do it again!' Concentrating on her fingers, she snaps,  
  
clicks and picks at them to try and get them to spark, but with no such luck and only looking like a fool staring at her fingers walking  
  
around. Sango started to walk beside her watching her.. Kagome was mumbling and grumbling..   
  
"almost.. come on.. arrhh.. I can get it, come on!" Sango tapped her shoulder and Kagome screamed for she was very deep  
  
in thought and didn't notice Sango aside her. InuYasha jumped out of the hut, droping all the stuff he was gathering to take with them.  
  
"What! What happened?! What is it who what.. whha.....(stares blankly at Kagome and Sango who are in a laughing fit on the ground)."   
  
When Kagome screamed she flicked her fingers in a way that caused an enormus bolt of lightning to shoot straight up inbetween the   
  
two that caused looks of horror then uncontroalable laughing. Miroku waslked up and stood next to InuYasha shaking his head.   
  
"Whats with you?" InuYasha shot at Miroku.   
  
"I just don't think I'll ever understand wemon.." Miroku's eyebrow twitched as he stared at the two in a laughing fit.   
  
Miroku then looking to InuYasha to agree, but to Mirokus suprise, he herd something much diffrent than what his ears expected.  
  
"Yeah.. I don't think you will eather.." As he walked off to gather up the belongings again.  
  
Miroku shook his head.. 'Oh InuYasha.. if you only knew..'   
  
Sango and Kagome grasping their stomaches in pure hysterics, they began to stagger to their feet, chuckling still at the odd prediciment   
  
of their ordeal. Both trying their hardest to ignore the fact that Kagome had totally singed the leaves from a tree overhead, they walked inside   
  
the hut to help InuYasha gather the things before leaving, but to their dismay, he was done and ready to go.   
  
"Lets get a move on... I don't want to have to sleep in the western lands if we don't have to." Though he wasn't even sure if they   
  
would make it that far for they had wasted much daylight time at Kaede's. Shippo coaxing Kirara from her nap, they trailed along  
  
behind everyone as they made their way through the thick forest ahead of them.   
  
********************************************************************  
  
**meanwhile.. at sesshomaru-samas castle**  
  
"My lord! My lord!" Jakken ran like a bat out of hell through the halls to get to Sesshomaru to deliver some fairly juicy  
  
news he had just aquired. Comming quickly around a corner, he about tripped and fell on his face, but using the end of the staff he   
  
cought himself and continued to run through the halls yelling. Lucky for Jakken... There was an unexpected friend waiting to  
  
(play with him) at the next turn and he took a sharp turn and ran smack into Rin.   
  
"Jakken! Rin lost her doll and needs a new one to play dress up!" She sang out, dancing around clutching Jakken close to her.   
  
"Rin thinks we will have much fun Jakken, for Sesshomaru-sama says Rin can play with Jakken anytime she wants or Jakken  
  
will be in big trouble!" Gloating, the young girl took Jakken back to her rrom with him wailing and yelling  
  
the entire way in his high pitched annoying shreik that could make anyone want to kill him... But sweet natured Rin always took his   
  
yelling to be more excitement than horror of what dress she would be dressing him up in.   
  
"Rin thinks Jakken needs hair.." And the door shuts and you hear jakken screams being muffled by a very entertained little girl who has  
  
a perfect purple spotted Kimono/dress for her favorite model.   
  
Watching out his balcony window Sesshomaru stares at the sky which was rapidly becomming darker as night began to engulf   
  
the daylight. Many thoughts ran through his mind.. Many of his stupid 1/2 wit, 1/2 demon brother, and how many ways he could kill him.  
  
Also many thoughts of Rin, and what was he to do with her when she started to get older.. Would be be able to control himself around her?  
  
He rolled a marble-sized vile between his fingers that was in the pocket of his kimono.. 'When..' he thought.   
  
As he turned to go back inside to check on Rin.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
**Back to the crew**  
  
As the night sky became more predomanant they decided they should set up camp at the next clearing they came across which  
  
happened to be only 50 yards away. When They arrived at their spot, they set up a fire, and layed out the 2 sleeping bags that  
  
kagome had brought with her, but this night, for some reason she didn't feel like sleeping on the ground.. It didn't feel natural anymore.   
  
She wondered why until she cought InuYasha leaping to the safe protection of a tree branch and figured that must be where she needs to  
  
sleep. There was a nice looking branch right below InuYasha, she figured this would be as good a time as any to  
  
attempt to jump such as he can. She lept up into the air, reached out for the branch, grasping it with one arm, starting to slip when  
  
she was saved and pulled up to the same branch as her savior.  
  
"What are you doing jumping that high your first time jumping.. are you trying to get yourself killed?   
  
You'll break your neak, stupid wench.." Inu barked at her.   
  
"Thank you for being worried." Kagome smiled at him, not even angry, as she nestled into his warm chest to sleep.  
  
InuYasha stiffened up, there after he realized what she was doing, he relaxed, putting his arms around her.  
  
Thinking to himself many thought that seemed to be comming more often than usual.. 'She's so stunning now that she's a Hanyou..  
  
How will I act the same around her.. I want her to be my mate, but how do I tell her.. what do I do?' meanwhile Kagomes thoughts  
  
were a bit diffrent in some ways. 'This is odd, me having ears on top of my head... What will my mother think? I havn't been to my   
  
house in so long. This is my home now, I consider this my home. InuYasha.. how will you ever know how I feel about you..  
  
because I am to scared to tell you is why you'll probably never know. come on Kagome, your tough! one of these days...   
  
you'll tell him.. you'll tell him..' as she drifted to sleep with the beat of Inuyashas heart under her head, and his steady breathing  
  
rocking her to sleep.  
  
--------------------  
  
Ok guys! no cliffhanger this time.. I thought I'd be nice. REVIEWS PLEASE~~~ thanks!!  
  
Suiiko Li 


	5. Pulsing Windtunnel

Okkkkk DISCLAIMER.. hmmmm who today who today.. how about oh yes, Raven. Who is Raven you ask?   
  
Well she is a charecter that I DO own, and she will appear later in the story, no worries. So  
  
on with the Diclaimer! Raven, the stage is yours!  
  
*clears throat* Ahem.. Suiiko Li Dosn't any of the InuYasha Charecters except for me! *bows*  
  
And the crowd goes wild, that was the best one yet! I didn't have to hit anyone this time!  
  
Very well done! and without further adu, the story!  
  
-------------------------  
  
Ch. 5 - Pulsing Windtunnel  
  
----------  
  
With a wide yawn Kagome opened one eye to only see red, it startled her for a moment until she   
  
realized it was the red of InuYasha's kimono. A sigh of relief escaped her   
  
lips and mind, as she nuzzled into Inuyashas chest to return to sweet slumber once again.. But  
  
they had to get going, and not wanting Miroku to ask alot of un-nessasary questions, Inuyasha  
  
decided to take his leave and Kagomes also, bu picking her up, and leaping from the tree.   
  
Kagome opened her eyes when she felt the breeze of the lift down. Once on the ground, she blushed  
  
as he held her in his arms still. Both feeling a bit emarrased, and in a bit of odd suprise,   
  
Inuyasha dropped Kagome just before Sango and Miroku walked towards the tree.   
  
With a thud Kagome dropped to the ground. 'Well good morning to you too..' she thought   
  
before standing to her feet, dusting herself off.   
  
"Good morning Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara.." Kagome greeted, then walking around  
  
InuYasha before going to her bag she built up her courage, caressing the side of his face   
  
as she passed..   
  
"good morning InuYasha.." then walking to get her bag, leaving InuYasha  
  
standing like a love-struck puppy.She giggled to herself, and hoisted her not so heavy backpack   
  
onto her shoulders. She had decided to live here, so she didn't have any books or homework  
  
to carry in her bag or in her mind anymore.. Besides, she was getting the best History  
  
lessons anyone could ever teach, and the best math! 2 demons, plus 1 kagome, =1 angry hanyou  
  
plus 1 Tetsusaiga = 1 happy Kagome and 2 dead demons.. see! math was a cinch! And for PE..  
  
Well battling Demons and running up and down hills, and climbing mountains was better than  
  
playing soccer, or swimming laps any day! She enjoyed being here, With Sango, who was  
  
like the older sister she never had, and Miroku, much like a brother, or just a   
  
really good friend you can talk to about anything. And then theres InuYasha.. Basicly  
  
the love of her life. She felt so protected around him, they make have a few (hundred)  
  
fights, but in the end one appologizes, ok.. in the end she appologizes, but still  
  
they make up and go on with their lives. There was only one thing that kept Kagome and  
  
InuYasha apart and that was Kikyou..Man how she hated Kikyou, that walking corpse bitch  
  
that would always try to take InuYasha to hell with her! One of these days.. she will  
  
go to hell and she will not go alone, for Naraku will go with her!!   
  
"Kagome..are you ok?" Shippo waved his little paw in front on her eyes while  
  
perched on her shoulder.   
  
"Yes, I'm fine." She took the kitsune in her arms turning him on his back cradling him like  
  
a baby. "I was just thinking about things.." She sighed as her gaze trailed off to the path  
  
ahead of her.   
  
"Kagome.. I..I've been meaning to ask you.."Shippo was quiet and seemd nervous.   
  
"Yes shippo?" Kagome gazed at him with loving eyes.   
  
"Can I.. Can I call you.. Mommy?" His eyes starting to water for fear that she would say no  
  
and give him a long explanation why. Kagome had always felt like a mother to him anyway,   
  
ever sence his parents were killed, she had really cared for him like her own son.   
  
"Of course you can..son.."Kagome hugged him close and a tear ran down her face. The   
  
kitsunes eyes were radient, he nuzzled up to her and mumbled something about how  
  
he never wanted her to go away, and then fell asleep in her arms. Kagome cradling him  
  
close for she knew the beating of her heart calmed him and knew how much she ment to him.   
  
InuYasha looked back for a split second, because he herd the whole conversation.. This made all  
  
new thoughts pop into his head.. 'So I wonder if she'll want pups.. What am I saying!? were   
  
not even mates yet.. there I go again.. I said YET!' Gazing back again to see Kagome stroking   
  
shippos hair as they walked on, almost out of the woods, but not quite yet.. *And this works on  
  
more than one level. if you know what I mean.*   
  
*******************************  
  
Back to Sesshomaru-sama's castle  
  
*******  
  
Sesshomaru walking down the hall to check on rin. He walks by, not entering, just listening,   
  
he heard rin singing and talking to what he thinks is herself, until he hears Jakken's muffled  
  
cries. He knocked, then opened the door slowly and stepped elegantly in.   
  
"Rin and Jakken are having much fun sesshomaru-sama!"Rin bounced about looking for  
  
a wig to put on jakken. Sesshomaru if he showed emotion would be laughing hystericly   
  
at the sight. Jakken was in a bright pink kimono with purple flower petals, and  
  
a creme shall to so over his somewhat shoulders. And his wide web feet were shoved in heeled  
  
shoes. Jakken on seeing sesshomaru almost bursted out of the Kimono, ashe scruuried to   
  
Sesshomaru tripping in the heels and on the long kimono.   
  
"Master Seshsomaru!! Master Sesshomaru!" Jakken blurted  
  
"Jakken will rip Rins dress!"rin shreiked.  
  
"InuYasha and the others are comming through your lands! And his wench is  
  
a hanyou sire! A HANYOU! DO YOU NOW WHAT THIS MEANS?!" Jakken would have continued  
  
his annoying screeching if Sesshomaru hadn't held his mouth closed.   
  
"Is that so..Watch Rin, I am going out." As he chucked Jakken at the floor.  
  
"Yay! Jakken will have to stay and play with Rin!" The little girl shreiked and grabbed  
  
Jakken as she had just found the wig.. Long and silver.   
  
"I will make you a pretty woman!" As she began to stick the wig to jakken with glue..   
  
(unbenounced to him)  
  
Sesshomaru made his way down the halls quickly.'Why is his wench a hanyou? That dosn't make sence!'  
  
he didn't ponder the thought long before he put on his armor and was off in pursuit of a   
  
little visit to his dear brother.  
  
***********************************  
  
back to everyone else!  
  
*******  
  
They were all going along great, Shippos asleep in Kagome's arms, Inuyasha leading the way,  
  
Miroku and Sango in deep conversation about god knows what.. then all of a sudden  
  
you hear a loud yell.  
  
"ArrrrRRRrGGGGHhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Miroku Collapsed to the ground, clutching his right hand.  
  
Sango went to her knees.  
  
"Miroku!" A startled Shippo began to sob.   
  
"Whats wrong with him?!" Shippos burried his face in kagome hair and cried in confusion.   
  
"Don't come neer me!" Miroku was sweating.. Sango was about to comfort him when she   
  
was beckoned to get back.  
  
"Miroku!!!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH CLIFFE!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Keep reading guys! thanks!!  
  
reviews pppllleeeaaassse!! 


End file.
